1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for adaptive device re-configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the operation that requires a high frequency of a bus and/or a processor (e.g., a CPU), the electronic device is to request and release the quality of service (QoS) separately in each driver, using the power management (PM) QoS controlled by a power driver.
However, in this method, the CPU/bus frequency should be configured separately according to the throughput requested by each driver. According to the method by which the CPU/bus frequency is configured separately, it is difficult to configure and correct the frequency, and it may bring about the problem of timing due to a difference in the implementation methods of the drivers.